


【德哈】Crazy

by luhantang



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhantang/pseuds/luhantang





	【德哈】Crazy

　　“不……Draco，这太过分了……”

　　Harry Potter此刻被固定在操作椅上，双腕被把手上的金属拷锁住，他的腿大张着搭在Draco的腰间，视线被一张黑布遮得严严实实。

　　视觉的丧失带来的是其他四感的越发敏锐，他能清楚地感觉到对方冰凉的手指在他腰线上游移，因为常年操作机甲的缘故带着一层薄茧，指尖划过如火舌过境引得Harry一阵颤栗。

　　“哈啊…！关掉它，别玩了……”二十分钟前被Draco塞进他后穴里的跳蛋似乎又被提高了一个档次，内壁突然传来的猛烈震动让Harry发出一声短促的尖叫。

　　Draco闻言却恶劣地笑了笑，捏着外部的线把那颗折磨Harry的小东西又往里推进几寸，头部蹭过体内敏感腺体，快感激得Harry全身颤抖。他徒劳地缩进甬道企图把跳蛋挤出去，却让那玩意更用力碾过前列腺，快感不断堆积前段却无法释放，体内的震动催生更多欲求，他想伸手拥抱Draco却被锁住，只能更卖力抬起腿用脚尖磨蹭对方腰侧。

　　Harry眼眶通红，茫然着望向Draco的方向，他沙哑着开口：“Draco……我想要你……”

　　后者只是好整以暇张嘴含住他的乳头，齿尖叼住那颗早已挺立的肉粒摩挲，听到Harry发出更多难耐的喘息后才抬起头，一手扶住自己硬挺的阴茎，一手托住Harry的腰用饱涨的头部顶在他穴口打着旋儿磨蹭。

　　“想要什么?说出来，否则我不清楚。”

　　尽管被蒙着眼，Harry还是能想出自己的恋人肯定又露出那种志得意满的表情，就像以往每一次在试练中赢了他一样。但是他现在没法呛回去，那个跳蛋还深埋在他体内不断刺激他最敏感的那个地方，他的阴茎立在空气中，快感一波又一波冲刷他的理智。他想要Draco，无比热烈地想着，想要他狠狠顶入自己的身体，用那根他无比熟悉的粗壮的阴茎鞭笞他，把甬道内每一寸褶皱都碾平，最后射在他身体深处，像以往每一次的性爱那样。

　　他感到自己脸颊发烫，欲望燃烧着理智，他努力挺起上身用嘴唇在Draco脸上摸索，最后直接咬住对方的嘴唇像小兽那样心急火燎把自己的舌头伸进去。

　　“Draco……我要你……要你把你的老二狠狠捅进我的屁股里，最好再用力动一动……呜……”

　　Harry含糊着说完，话语未落他就感到Draco有些粗暴地扯出他体内的跳蛋，跳蛋离开身体的瞬间带来的感觉让他再次不受控制哼了一声。

　　“嗯啊——！”下一秒，Draco直接顶开他还在颤抖中的内壁捅入深处，“太……太大了……”不管做过多少次他的尺寸还是让Harry有些吃不消，他尽力放松甬道适应对方。

　　Harry夹得太紧，刚进入就能感到那些媚肉一层又一层争先包裹上来吮吸自己的茎身，Draco舒爽得吐出一口气，凑到恋人耳边含住他敏感的耳垂，这个动作激得身下的人又一阵颤栗：“怎么操了这么多次还是那么紧?”

　　“嗯……你不是、喜欢得很……”见他进来以后却无动作，Harry挺了挺腰用下身剐蹭那根巨物，如果不是双手被束缚，他怀疑自己会直接扑上去，“搞什么……快动一动……”

　　Draco简直爱死了恋人在床笫上的坦诚，听到对方要求双手托起对方腰身，让那个穴口刚好对着自己，下一秒他抽出阴茎又凶狠地顶进去，没等Harry反应便开始猛烈地抽插。

　　Harry被顶得在操作椅上不住磨蹭，Draco抽插的速度越来越快，下体发出越来越响的拍肉声，呻吟的声音都开始颤抖：“呜……好爽……Draco、Draco……啊啊！”

　　Draco俯下身在他耳侧低声喘息：“喜不喜欢?喜不喜欢我这么干你?”

　　“喜……喜欢……”Harry茫然地回应着，下体紧紧咬着对方的阴茎，感觉那玩意不住操弄自己的身体，内壁像要被猛烈的动作摩擦出火，又辣又爽的感觉刺激着他的每一根神经。他的阴茎在Draco腹部蹭动着冒出一股股液体，但还不够，他想要更多。

　　“嗯啊……Draco……松开我，好不好……我想抱着你……”

　　Draco在动作间低头看了一眼Harry被锁拷磨出红痕的手腕，心疼间松开了对方的钳制，下一秒Harry直接直起身拥抱住他的脖颈，在他耳边哀求：“Draco……不够、harder……please……”

　　操。

　　恋人的要求让他丢失理智，他抱着Harry的腰将对方翻了个个儿跪趴在椅子上，龟头直接顶着Harry的前列腺碾压了一圈，让他止不住发出哭叫。

　　Draco调整了一下角度，每一下都精准无比碾过那个脆弱的腺体，他不断抽出阴茎又卯足了劲儿捅进去，啪啪声混合着Harry的吟哦填满操作室，两人的耻毛纠缠在一起，分泌出的淫液被凶狠的动作打成白沫沾在他们身体的连接处，下一个抽插间又被顶进去。

　　Draco带着要操坏他的心思，速度越来越快，力度越来越大，Harry呻吟的声音都开始颤抖，最后无意识地尖叫着，前端失禁般涌出高潮的液体。“不行……不行了……啊啊！我要死了呜呜……”Harry被抛向高潮的顶端无法落下，过多的快感让他开始求饶，却被牢牢钉在阴茎上。

　　Draco抽插的速度不减，两只手在Harry腰间掐出痕迹。后者被快感折磨着，眼睛涌出一波波泪水打湿了布条。“够了，呜呜，受不了了，求你……”他哭叫着，不知过了多久，他感觉后穴都开始麻木，Draco终于抽出自己的阴茎，顺便把他眼睛上的布条解下。

　　Harry脱力般倒下去躺在椅子上，也不顾自己的胸口被之前射出的液体浸湿，他不住喘着粗气，已经没有力气擦拭嘴角的唾液。

　　才过了一会儿，Harry就被Draco抱起来，他瞪大了眼睛，惊恐地感受到那根依旧硬挺滚烫的东西从新插进自己体内。“别太早就脱力了Potter，我还没射呢。”

　　“嗯……”Harry已经无力呻吟，刚才过度的喊叫让他嘴角酸痛，只能从喉咙里发出低低的小兽一般的哼声。

　　见到他这样，Draco却起了坏心思，他抱着Harry转了个身，在他耳边轻笑道：“看看前面，亲爱的。”

　　Harry挣扎着睁开眼，就看到在面前的玻璃上清楚印出自己的样子，他赤裸着身子，大张着腿，发红发肿的后穴紧紧咬住男人的阴茎，身后人恶劣地把他高高托起又放下，借着重力那个柱体剐蹭着他的前列腺顶到更深处。

　　“混蛋……”Harry喃喃出声，他的脸变得通红耳根发烫，但是他已经没有力气反抗，只能眼睁睁看着自己被身后的人侵犯。

　　Draco怎么能这么大……他一边哼叫一边想着，发涨的阴茎不断在他体内进进出出，他更想不到的是自己竟然能吃下这么大的东西。

　　“看呆了?”Draco见他一动不动盯着玻璃里的人，双手托起Harry的屁股又重重把他按下去。“Draco……我，我真的不行了……”Harry哭着求饶，生理性泪水不断涌出，却只会让Draco更想欺负他。

　　“乖，很快就好了。”Draco舔着他的耳垂，热气喷在他的脸颊上。他加快了速度，将Harry整个人往自己的胯上撞，后者逃不开，只能被迫吃下男人是精液。

　　Draco把Harry放在椅子上，从衣服里掏出纸巾为他擦拭身体。“把我的机甲弄成这样，你不打算赔偿一下吗Harry?”

　　Harry哼哼唧唧享受着Draco的服务，闭着眼出声：“明明是你……非要在天龙座上操我，恶趣味……”

　　Draco低低笑了，在恋人唇上落下一吻。“这样以后每次出去巡航，我就能想到你是怎样被我摁在这里，哭叫着让我操你，小穴贪心地吃下我的老二和精液。”

　　“如果你想死的话，就尽管在作战中想这些有的没的。”Harry稍微缓了过来，勾起嘴角挑衅道。

　　

　　

　　第二天，Draco率队离开了霍格沃茨基地开始了为期三个月的星际巡航，Harry前去送他，站在出口处看着五座机甲消失在星际中。“混蛋。”他骂，眼底却满是笑意。

　　两个月后，斯莱特林小队全员信号失联的消息辗转回到了基地。


End file.
